1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a change valve for an air compressor, particularly to one able to connect with either of at least two or more guide tubes for selecting and interchanging the vent position of the change valve for convenient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air compressor 1 generally has a single vent tube 11, as shown in FIG. 1, at one side of a cylinder 10, and a joint 12 affixed on one end of the vent tube 11, and then the joint 12 can be connected threadably to an object with an air valve for pumping air, such as a tire, etc. As there is only one vent tube 11, so the joint 12 is also connected to only one object, impossible to be connected selectably to another object, very inconvenient to use.